UTAUloids
UTAUloids Originally considered as Vocaloids as well, UTAUloids refers to voice banks that works on UTAU. This is done to differentiate them from Vocaloids that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform. Teto Kasane (重音テト) : Teto is a voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named UTAU. Her item is a loaf of french bread. She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she is a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. She is conceptualized by collaborative users of vip@2ch, and is illustrated by Chimera. : As being part of the April Fools joke, she is originally depicted as 31 years old, and her official site and 2ch users assert this. However, this was later clarified as her age as a human and chimera (A kind of dragon) hybrid, thus making her 15 years old in human age. Her height is 159.5 cm or 5'2" feet. Her weight is 47 kg or 103 lbs. Her tempo range is in between 70-150bpm, and as of the latest soundbank release by vip@2ch, her desirable pitch range is between a3 to e5. Her preferred genre are pop music and anison. Her character item is french toast, or bread. Teto's catch phrase is "You are so stupid!". She says that in both "Triple Baka" and "Kasane Territory", suggesting it is her's. A video telling her life story can be found here. : Related characters include Ted Kasane, the male counterpart of Teto. He may be her brother, but this is still a faint rumor. To see the video of both them, click here. : Teto Kasane appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on a bottle of MEIKO's sake labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto). page found here Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) : Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ Yokune Ruko) is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. She is tall with hair highlights, heterochromatic eyes, which reflect both fluency in Japanese and English (a prominent feature for Crypton's third character, Luka Megurine), tanktop sleeveless poloshirt and low-cut pants, exposing a pair of black string underwear. The joke was unfortunately not able to catch on. She has a voicebank sourced from UTAU. Ruko Yokune is said to be twelve, but eventually is nineteen. Ruko has both male and female voicebank. Yokune has a good voice like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M__2E8DBZNw Defoko (デフォ子) : Defoko (デフォ子 Defoko) is the default voice data bank for the spin-off freeware, UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. When illustrated, Defoko has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronounciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. This is Defoko http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmP1aPhAroE Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) : Imouto Defo is the "Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronounciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. Defo Futoshi ? (Defota) (戴デフォ太) : Male default voice for UTAU, made with AquesTalk. Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) : Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made it sing both high and low, and Taya seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto 2 and Tenor 1 tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronounciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. (Zuii has a crush on Taya in secret.) : Taya's last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." : Age: 16; Gender: Hermaphrodite (both); Signature Item: Strawberry clarify; Height: 164cm; Weight: N/A. : If portrayed as a character: Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals, loves its eyepiece, and likes strawberries. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) : Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though it is human based Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair that has white barrettes in her bangs and white earphone set. She wears a green hat on top of her hair. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt green skirt green collar) and a red necktie. Her voice is MOE. Her voice is like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcDRMJZHiCw Mako Nagone (和音マコ) : Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, her voice is easier to control being more stable and human like then the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) : Her outfit consists of a ninja type outfit with a short netted shirt with a white scarf. A black robe on top with a giant red bow around her waist and her arms are bandaged mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vy6A93OYuc Luna Amane (天音ルナ) : Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of Bunny ears attached to her headphones, A orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fushia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wrist bands, and black shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blonde and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. This picture is not how she looks but the voice is hers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_Rzs-VQcE0 Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) : A young looking and sounding UTAULOID. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released to Youtube on January 30th, 2009.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJbtrPSiJTc Otsu Hibikine (ヒビキネオツ) : Otsu is an UTAULOID who is still in development. Character appearance-''' Age: 18 Weight: 72.5kg Height: 167.64cm Red spiky hair, put in a pony tail, red eyes to match. He wears a white and red jacket, always unzipped. A black shirt underneath. He has dark skin, suggesting that his first language was Spanish. 'Personality-' Otsu can make friends easily, but when aggravated, he has quite a temper. He has a tendency to hit on the female Vocaloids and UTAUloids. He loves to eat spicy foods, especially his character item, red chili peppers. '''Languages-'''Japanese, Spanish, English. Chii Tomero (地位トメロ) : First American UTAULOID (US01). Chii Tomero is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is brown, black and red. (Illustration by mx) He is voiced by "LegendMaker12" on youtube. There are not many videos of him singing as he is not yet complete. : '''Age: 13; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: brown, black, and red; : Singable Languages: Japanese : Appearance: There's an image.... Right.... There-----------------------------------------> Here is one of his very strange songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTUeqwmoU0&feature=channel_page Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) : Second UTAULOID from America. (US02) His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best bellow C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic although it still isn't too good. Age 15, Weighs 56kg and is 164cm high. He has black hair and a red & black outfit. The newer version includes romaji in his voice bank, making it easier for people from other countries to use. Here is how his voice sounds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ahq86kn7g8 If you want Zanda's voicebank, go to ChaoFreak1http://www.youtube.com/user/ChaoFreak1's profile. Zuii Takoe (多声随意) : Official Site : Zuii is a sad and serious Norwegian UTAULOID that is still in development (although she has demonstrations on YouTube); she is the first UTAUloid not to have any part of her name in Katakana. She also uses ROMAJI instead of Japanese scripts in her databank. It has been planned for her to have a large bundle of sounds. Zuii's name roughly translates as meaning "Optional Multi-voice" or "Optional Polyphonic", hinting at what her purpose will be. The owner does not plan on letting anyone else use her until everything seems satisfactory. Zuii can be found singing the beginning of Utada Hikaru's "HIKARI" here. Zuii's voice sounds immature compared to her appearance and personality. She is voiced by SingingRobotStalker (aka "SRS"). : Age: 15; Height: 152.4cm; Weight: 65kg; Signature item: Gilded (gold-plated) Rose; Gender: female; Color scheme: Gray, gold, and black; : Singable Languages: Japanese, English, Norwegian, German, Latin, Russian and Spanish. : Appearance: wears a black jacket/shirt with one sleeve completely black (left) and one gray sleeve (right). This jacket has a gold hourglass on the back, with her code, "SRS01" below it. She wears one arm warmer (left) with a gray cuff on the end and one Vocaloid-style sleeve (right), both held by yellow straps to her uneven jacket sleeves. She wears a black headband with rectangular earphones that have are gray in each center. Some of her white bangs usually spike at the top and the rest cover some of her black eye patch. In place of a suspender or two, Zuii wears a coal/black-colored chain that hooks from a hole in her gold belt to a belt loop (back) of her gray skinny jeans. The belt's buckle is the same color as the chain. Around her neck is a mini-tie that is gray with two gold diagonal stripes. Her high heel boots have a steel stiletto supporting them. Zuii always has an "endless" black ribbon around her neck. The yellow-black design is meant as a "warning" signal. : If portrayed as a character: Zuii is meant to be a Vocaloid-envying UTAU who is very loving and cares highly for her fellow UTAUloids; it is easy to obtain her trust (if you're a human or UTAUloid), but once it is broken, there's almost no hope of obtaining it again! Her logical thinking is sometimes out-of-order, but on occasions, she's declared a little insane. Zuii is also confused sometimes and loses her train of thought; she also tends to repeat what she last said more than once, and is very sarcastic at times. Zuii has pretty good manners and is on her best behavior near Taya and more "valued" voices. She feels as if she has to look out for the younger UTAUloids, and Zuii tends to be a "take charge"/commander-like kind of person. Zuii admires Michiyo highly for her singing voice and respects Taya's polite nature. She also happens to have a secret crush on that hermaphrodite. : Trivia: Zuii's last name was at first "Takotoba" (Multi-language), but "Takoe" (Multi-voice/Polyphonic) was chosen simply because it was shorter and considered more catchy; the name "Takoe" only applies in the fact that it has almost the same meaning as "Kasane," and Zuii will definitely have equal, if not, more sounds than Teto will. Regardless, Zuii is being made to sing in nearly every language. : Zuii was made with an eye missing because it's been proven that the better you see, the worse you hear, and vice versa; you can hear better if your body is producing less energy for an eye/eyes, supposedly, so as a character thing, it was decided that Zuii wanted to sing well so badly that she pulled an eye out! Freaky? Su-suko Mijukurini (未熟俚似スースーコ) : Official Site : Name roughly meaning, "Similar to rude, immature, air-leaking child". Su-suko sounds similar to Teto, and is meant to be displayed as an annoying, egotistical and ill-mannered child. Like Zuii, Su-suko runs with ROMAJI instead of Japanese scripts. Su-suko was named and made to be an intentionally whining/squeaky- and "breathy"-sounding soprano. Although voiced by the same person as Zuii, Su-suko shows no relation to her, nor does she have anything else in common with her. Su-suko was made with a frustrated tone. Unlike Zuii, Su-suko will not be multi-language. A sample of her singing a scale can be found here. : Age: 13; Height: 127.1cm?; Weight: 52.6kg?; Signature item: White Bunny Plush; Gender: female; Color scheme: UNDECIDED; Singable Languages: Japanese. Chiyo Sakuwatari (朔渡チヨ) : Part of the PROJECT SING SONG Series 1. A Canadian UTAULOID. Chiyo is still in development, but there are still some ACT1 songs floating around on Youtube. There is more about Chiyo on the PSS offical site. Is able to sing in Japanese, and English. : From The PSS Site Sakuwatari Chiyo is a virtual singer, voice actor, "Kitsunojo". Character design was by Kitsunojo, and voice was based off of her high pitched cute voice. = MOE Sakuwatari Chiyo's voice sound is a good voice, although sometimes weak when lower, is clear and loud. It is charming when used higher, and used for songs like pop and electronic styled.Official PSS Website More from Chiyo Chiyo is the second from Project Sing Song. Her design was based off of the sweet lolita style. The similarity between Chiyo and Michiyo's name was a convient coincidence. The two were created as a pair like Rin and Len Kagamine but are not related by blood and are not an intimate pair. the concept between their creation is like the concept of Yin and Yang, not being able to have one without the other. Chiyo is the cute, naive, younger one of the two. Her voice is high-pitched but a bit airy. Her voice is charming when used higher. Act1 for Chiyo is available but is not part of her official release. The Act1 voice pack is not recomended for use.She wears a hi-tech styled lolita outfit consisting of a two-toned grey tunic over top of a two layered pink skirt full of ruffles. Her armbands have white laceon them as well as on her white headphones(which have blue coloured lace). I heard she has a thing for Kagamine Len. : Age: 15; Height: 154cm ; Weight: 40.9kg; item: Cake; Gender: Female; Colour scheme: pink, grey, blue. Michiyo Ishimaru (石丸ミチヨ) : Part of the PROJECT SING SONG Series 1. A Canadian UTAULOID. Michiyo partially done her ACT2 stage, but there are still some ACT1 songs floating around on Youtube. There is more about Michiyo on the PSS offical site. Is able to sing in Japanese, English and French. :From the PSS Site Ishimaru Michiyo is a virtual singer, voice actor "mx". Character design by mx, and voice was based off of her alto voice. Ishimaru Michiyo's voice sound is a good voice, can be boring but very strong. Her voice is most comfortable in the alto range, and used more for electronic, rock, or soft rock songs. Offical PSS Website More about Michiyo: :Michiyo is the first of a new series of Utau called UtauPSS. PSS stands for "Progect Sing Song". She has short, flared purple hair with bangs that slightly cover her right eye. Red-eyed and clad with a veggie-green coat, an oversized tie, and spikey black headphones, Michiyo is considered the modest/shy Utau. She has a charmingly deep,unique, mellow voice.UtauPSS are given some separation from other Utau where as they are intended to be trilingual (japanese, english, french, and possibly spanish)and sound fine. UtauPSS Michiyo has not been officially released, certain technical problems have elongated the release date. There are beta demos of Michiyo and her fellow PSS companion on youtube.Michiyo Beta Demo : Age: 17; Height: 165cm; Weight: 50kg; item: Carrot; Gender: Female; Color scheme: green, purple and orange. Michiyo's voice and design pair up nicely with Kaito. Ikeda Maya Ikeda Maya is an UTAUloid that is still in development. Her voice donor, NekoChan5665, depicts her as a white haired girl, probably in her teens, with a blue and black color scheme. She has a twin who is programmed to sing more rock and hard metal songs. Ikeda Yasuko Ikeda Yasuko is Maya's twin. She is programmed to sing more intense songs. NekoChan5665, her voice donor, depicted Yasuko as an angry girl. She has a very dark atmosphere about her. Being Maya's twin, she is the same age as her, though NakeChan5665 has not yet revealed the age of the two.